


Blind Shot

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 童工小朴主动自投罗网被哥哥吃干抹净后忽然醒悟反过来搞哥哥的故事
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blind Shot

在朴志晟看来，没有比他的哥哥更适合在聚光灯下生活的人了。

可他偏爱关掉那些碍眼的灯，只让对方活在名为自己视线的唯一光源里。

“关于渽民哥，只有我能看到的样子…”

“很危险。”

被漂漂亮亮地打扮着，像玩偶一样好好坐在台前说些甜蜜的话，唱歌跳舞演戏，以上都是艺人的工作。无论哪一项，罗渽民都做得很好。

“渽民天生就很适合当艺人呢。”

主持人亲昵地拍拍他的肩，从背后伸出手顺势要去搂，被罗渽民不着痕迹地躲掉了。他侧过身子，边笑着点头边让位置给下一位要接受提问的嘉宾，回去坐到桌子前休息。

朴志晟矮着身子跑过来递上一瓶水，罗渽民接过喝了，对方却蹲在原地没走，眼神里有些欲言又止的意思。

两人刚好是避开了摄像机和观众席的死角，现下所有人的焦点也正在前面准备跟主持人披露绯闻的女明星身上。罗渽民趁机猫下腰，躲在桌底用口型问他：怎么了？

男孩忽然更委屈了，皱巴着一张脸没说话，像只藏在阴影里刚被主人丢弃的流浪猫。罗渽民伸手想去捏捏他的脸，却晚一步被对方抢了先。朴志晟捉住罗渽民停在半空的手腕，借力将他拉过来，在他唇上很快地亲了一下。

快到罗渽民异于常人的眼睫毛还来不及眨起又落下。明明上一秒还是噘着嘴的朴志晟，现在却又以重新眯起眼睛、不好意思地笑着的样子出现在他的面前。

“我刚吃过柠檬硬糖，哥有尝出来吗？”

“那再亲一下。”

“不行啦，等下会被看到的……嗯。”

朴志晟是罗渽民的临时经纪人。

…说是这样，但他已经借这个身份跟罗渽民谈了很久公费恋爱。因为对方的原经纪人，也就是朴志晟的姨妈，正忙着带新人，脱不开身。

“反正渽民最近刚杀青，你也知道，就是上上那些没营养综艺和跑跑路演宣传一下啦，志晟你跟着去吧。”

于是，朴志晟这个本来光靠吃男朋友软饭的待业青年摇身一变，成了跟罗渽民工资间接挂钩的资本家。虽然表面上还是他伺候罗渽民更多些，跟在大明星后面买饭拎包的小跟班，处理男朋友的工作或骚扰电话。偶尔，罗渽民在机场推他和朴志晟两人的行李车站，被站姐拍图传到网上还会引发一些心细的粉丝注意，指指点点说助理帅是挺帅但不干活怎么回事。

朴志晟划着评论，心说那是我帮您爱豆在排晚餐外带啊。他把可乐吸到咕噜咕噜直响，顺便将脸鼓成仓鼠腮帮那么大，等回到头等舱休息室给罗渽民看。

要知道，罗渽民在交往期间可是把朴志晟当儿子养的。结束夜戏回来刚睡下被人叫起来也好心好气给他煮饺子的那种，甚至朴志晟到现在连家里新换的洗衣机都不会用，或者说，他压根不知道罗渽民买了一台新洗衣机。

“我们志晟尼，张嘴，啊～”

至于罗渽民为什么私下里如此热衷于把朴志晟培养成一个衣来伸手饭来张口，十指不沾阳春水的生活残障（划掉）小少爷，答案只有一个，那就是：他，乐，意。

“这样的话，志晟就没办法离开我了吧。”

罗渽民帮朴志晟擦掉嘴角沾上的一些酱汁残余，笑得跟在电视机里一样，温柔又无懈可击。

“错。”

朴志晟反握住他的手，温热的掌心包裹着对方微凉的手指往自己嘴里送，装作张大口要咬下去的样子，最后却只是用舌尖舔掉了罗渽民指尖上的罗勒酱。

“是渽民哥离不开我才对。”

他把玩着罗渽民有些坚硬的手。明明玩掰手腕的话，周围认识的人谁都没办法赢过罗渽民，对方却总选择用尽可能最柔软的姿态对待他，迎合他。

因为，朴志晟在罗渽民眼中是无法替代的特别吧。

朴志晟擅自想着，露出了一丝危险的笑。

唇角扬起的弧度与罗渽民如出一辙。

关于经纪人的责任感，朴志晟总体现在没必要的地方，比如以男朋友的身份跟罗渽民调情时：

“渽民哥知道吗？你的绯闻前男友昨天又打来十四个未接电话。”

朴志晟把罗渽民压倒在床上，熟练地脱掉对方的薄毛衣，初秋稍微干燥的天气使得针织衣料掠及头发时扯出一系列噼里啪啦的静电。朴志晟觉得好玩，还低下头，用鼻尖去碰罗渽民翘起的刘海儿，结果发梢上残余的静电噼啪一下，将骑在罗渽民身上的他吓得往后一仰，差点折了个腰。

罗渽民笑起来，他伸出光裸的手臂去拥抱朴志晟还在往后躲的脑袋。朴志晟的不经吓是出了名的，从小时候就一直这样。他边笑边揉着男孩新染的金发，像一只逃离夜空却仍在怀里闪闪发光的星星，罗渽民喜欢的不得了，拍着朴志晟的后颈安抚他。

“静电比情敌更可怕吗？”

“哼。”朴志晟不吃软的这一套，他咕咕哝哝道：“前男友打完，前女友又打来啦，九个未接，真是神了罗渽民。”

“吃醋了吗？真可爱。”

罗渽民笼罩在朴志晟投下的阴影里，他用右手食指去勾勒每天都看很多遍的男孩的五官：从眉峰顺着高耸的鼻梁划到鼻尖，然后停在双唇之间，他的彼得潘是什么时候逐渐拥有了男人的轮廓呢？罗渽民感觉到指腹下那唇片正在蠢蠢欲动，他的喉结也随之一紧，在下身传来冲动之前扯住朴志晟卫衣上的抽绳，将人拉近自己，像沙漠中濒死的行者那样将渴望的嘴唇贴向水源。

他们之间，还真是说不好谁更离不开谁呢。

  
-  
生病的爱情像瘟疫，不知道先在谁的心中埋下了病变的种子，发芽，抽条，生长到被对方察觉的高度，转而进行一场厮杀于无形的战斗——尽管他们最后都败给了病魔。

不喜欢的话，也是可以的吧。放弃的想法会经常冒出来，朴志晟站在场外，望着不远处正拍杂志的罗渽民出神。

他漂亮的哥哥在聚光灯下肆意绽放的样子更不真实。摄影棚里很热，穿着粗针毛衣的罗渽民被黄色灯束炙烤出一滴金色的汗水，停在下颌上灯光照不到的阴影里，没有滴落时倒像颗本就镶在那处的钻石。而本人却根本不在意，依旧敬业地摆着各种姿势，将克制及自知的美运用到了极致。

朴志晟看着这样的罗渽民，喉结在暗处上下滑动。他有种想把这块宝石占为己有的冲动，为什么哥哥的背后永远有那么多光呢？

渽民哥有我就够了啊。

“咣——”

似是上天听到了朴志晟的愿望，室内忽然陷入一片黑暗，一时间耳边只传来慌乱的声音，除了此时听起来格外清晰的，罗渽民正向他走来的轻飘飘的脚步声。

“志晟很怕黑的吧？没关系，我在这里。”

他牵住朴志晟的手，将自己手指硬往男孩指缝里塞进去。

“只是跳闸而已，不要因为害怕就逃走哦。”

罗渽民执着地看向朴志晟，他意外地发现，对面那双总是摇摆不定的眸中在此刻却除了自己什么都没有。

他满意地笑了。

原来足以杀死男孩眼中所有光的利器，是自己。

-

“可以做到吗？比粉丝，绯闻对象，和其他的所有人加起来都要喜欢我？”

“渽民哥什么时候变得这么随便了？除了朴志晟的爱，也会把其他人放在眼里？”

“哈哈，”罗渽民又笑，他长长的睫毛垂下来，蝴蝶的触角一样在朴志晟的脸颊上作出匍匐的姿态，借着两人近到快要融合的距离暗自感叹道：

“志晟，我真的把你教得很好呢。”

“对，是渽民哥把我变成现在这样的。”

“全部，都是因为你。”

所以，准备要怎样负责呢？

“不管渽民哥现在是怎样只属于我一个人的，等到天亮之后，阳光降临之后，又要回归到大众视线里去当那个光芒四射的大明星罗渽民吧？大明星…虽然我也很喜欢啦，但还是觉得只能被我占有的渽民哥更珍贵一些。

“因为是只有朴志晟能看到的罗渽民，是无论如何都无法分开的关系。

“啊…我好像太喜欢哥了。”朴志晟说着竟哭起来，亲吻后的告白似乎显得格外真挚。

男孩的泪滴也小小的，像断线的珍珠一样滴到罗渽民的脸上，他怜惜地帮朴志晟抹去泪水，虽然知道现在不是笑的时候，但他的唇角还是微微地扬起来，温柔地告诉对方不要哭。

“怎么又哭了？上次做的时候也哭了吧，志晟，喜欢边哭边做吗？”

朴志晟没说话，仍旧在默默地流眼泪，在那一瞬间，他好像又变成了很久之前只会跟在哥哥后面的小孩子，扯着罗渽民的校服衣角不肯离开一步，大人们会笑着开两人的玩笑：就那么喜欢渽民哥哥吗？也多喜欢喜欢我们嘛。可朴志晟却摇着头，说只要渽民哥。

当时的罗渽民还没有成为艺人，可以很随意地表达情感：他笑着拒绝同学的课后邀约去隔壁给朴志晟辅导功课，毕业时捂着第二颗制服纽扣逃掉女生们的追问却最后把它完好地塞到朴志晟手里，甚至留宿到半夜偷亲睡着的朴志晟时也不用管开着的窗子。

不像现在。

窗帘永远拉着，在公共场合避免一切肢体接触，所有目光只聚集在他一个人身上，好的坏的都会被无限放大。偶尔很偶尔的时候，罗渽民也会在机舱座位下偷偷牵起朴志晟的手，脑子里会冒起将他们的爱情宣示给全世界的念头。

罗渽民和朴志晟在一起，很辛苦。但失去彼此的喜欢会更痛，为了减少那份痛苦，再辛苦也值得。

朴志晟跪在床上解起皮带，而罗渽民躺在他岔开的两腿之间，双手自然抚上男孩的胯，温凉的掌心在腰间裸露的肌肤上游走，交换体温的过程中热度也不断攀升，气氛终于随着朴志晟褪下内裤露出挺立在空气中的性器时达到沸点。

即使在昏黄的落地灯光照射下，朴志晟也将罗渽民脸庞上蔓延的情欲颜色看得一清二楚。对方眼下的酡红色像某种危险的花，勾引着人不断靠近，去采撷，在朴志晟复而弯下腰去亲吻他的睫毛时，他就知道自己又输给了罗渽民，这个使他中毒的男人。

“好不了了，我。”

朴志晟挺动腰，隔着内裤去蹭罗渽民也已抬头的下身。沉重的呼吸在两人间交错起伏，罗渽民却永远显得更平静，朴志晟对此很好奇，并总想打破他那层游刃有余的假面。男孩皱起眉，露出有点可爱的困扰神情，正当罗渽民照例准备去捏捏他的脸时，床边的灯却随着“咔嗒”的声音一下灭掉了。

“是我关掉的。”朴志晟扔掉手里的开关。

房间内的绮丽氛围登时被静谧夜色所覆盖，百叶窗外照射进来的城市灯光打在朴志晟重新立起的上半身，将男孩纤细精瘦的身躯分割成黑与亮起的两部分，顺着肩部一直到罗渽民看不到的后背上。与此同时，被朴志晟挡住的罗渽民，却只看得到朴志晟身上传来的光。

他看见的朴志晟好像与朴志晟以往看着的他重叠，两个被凝视的对方在彼此眼中相遇了。

“原来一直这么没有安全感吗？志晟啊。”

罗渽民低声地问他，支起身子去亲吻朴志晟的侧颈，灵活的手指从颈侧一路滑至两人的欲望。朴志晟沉醉在他的吻里，喉结贴着罗渽民温热的皮肤肌理上下颤抖，属于同类间的气息交换使得更多欲望直白地暴露在交织唇语里，爱意也因此翻涌而生。

罗渽民似乎低吟着什么，朴志晟听不太清。他有些耳鸣，但这不算什么大事，他现在只想着要独占罗渽民的心与身体，一切都无法再成为干扰。他如梦初醒般从亲吻中睁开眼，好好地看着正努力挑逗自己的哥哥：在舞台上敬业的罗渽民，到了床上也这么努力地对待自己，朴志晟后直觉地反应过来，忽然有点受宠若惊的。

“因为喜欢志晟，所以一切都是值得的。”

罗渽民仿佛猜到他心中所想，松开朴志晟的唇说出了这句话。他看起来变了许多，却又似乎什么都没变，即使面部线条变得成熟了，笑起来时露出弯弯的弧形嘴角又跟以前一模一样。朴志晟看着他微笑的神态想起来：啊，原来他是被渽民哥的笑容所吸引的。

-  
不喜欢跟其他小孩玩的朴志晟，却在罗渽民搬来隔壁的第一天，就擅自拽着人家胳膊躲在这位冲他微笑的陌生哥哥的身后。他认为，呆在渽民哥身边有种安心的感觉，本来眼里晃晃悠悠的世界一下子定住了。他不用再趴到马路上去听地球转动的声音了，只要枕在罗渽民的腿上睡一觉就好了。

罗渽民也一直很纵容他，不如说罗渽民本身喜欢被朴志晟需要的感觉。他是独生子，干脆就把朴志晟当成了弟弟，可普通的兄弟之间会做到这种地步吗？上初一的朴志晟开学第一天就跑去罗渽民的班级让他带自己回家，坐在罗渽民的床上只会扑簌簌掉眼泪却不说话，罗渽民在旁边拉着他的手，也没说话；升上高中之后，朴志晟逐渐变得受欢迎起来，但喜欢的女孩交往过没几天就分手了，他想自己躲起来哭，却被对方无意间发现了，罗渽民凑过去舔掉他的泪水，搂着他晃来晃去。朴志晟心里想推开罗渽民说不要用哄小孩的方式对我了，却又抬不起手，反而将罗渽民的胳膊越抱越紧。

-

黑暗里的交合有一种隐秘的色彩。罗渽民的嘴里被朴志晟的性器撑得很满，因为正面吞会有些不舒服所以只用口腔一边，他的左脸颊因此鼓了起来。朴志晟本来双手扶着自己的后腰，缓慢而节制地向罗渽民的喉咙挺入，后来他改变了主意，空了一只手去扶住罗渽民的后脑。

他的手很大，指节很长，可以把罗渽民的头整个包住。或许普通人会有些受不了，被这么大的玩意儿堵到深喉，但罗渽民从来不反抗，他似乎习以为常。平时抿得很薄的唇在此刻被撑开，还小心地吞吐着，以免牙齿刮到阴茎的表皮；罗渽民边给朴志晟口交边想着，之前似乎在哪里看到过如果用舌尖转圈舔马眼的话会更爽，可朴志晟的东西太长了，他需要吐出来一些才能试，但看朴志晟现在的表情明显很爽：比起刺激性的动作，可能被温热的口腔包裹着更令他满意吧。

舔到足够硬的时候，罗渽民松了口，扶着朴志晟的性器退出来。阴茎的前端从他嘴里拖出了几根银丝，罗渽民伸手拭去，活动了一下有些酸疼的腮帮，刚要拿纸擦手的时候又被朴志晟吻了上来。

“唔。”罗渽民被吻得眼皮上都泛红一片，朴志晟就是因为想看他这样才过来吻他，一边吻，一边用余光往他身下瞥，用自己过长的手指撑开罗渽民的内壁往里送，不一会儿朴志晟就感觉手指间黏腻一片，几乎被那里分泌的体液完全吞掉了。

“嗯…嗯……”

罗渽民也不甘示弱，自己伸手抚慰起抬头的性器。被朴志晟点燃的渴求逐渐膨胀，游刃有余的一面则像落潮的海水消退，他的手指仍然很凉，撸动时从身下传来欲望滚烫的温度，和指尖形成了奇妙的落差。他闭着眼任由朴志晟继续欺着唇形吻他，干燥的嘴唇沾上彼此的唾液，吻过几遍就能被舌尖润湿。朴志晟不怀好意地用下体撞他，眉眼间摇摆的刘海儿像透着夜光的百叶窗，在罗渽民眼里像梦似的一闪一晃。

前戏做得有点久，但两人少有地没感到不耐烦。罗渽民将双臂懒散地搭在朴志晟的肩上，他两条长腿岔开在对方两侧，脱下的裤子袜子就在他脚尖能勾到的地方。朴志晟忽然伸手把他抱起来，借着重力的机会插入罗渽民的身体，罗渽民的双眼短暂地失了一下神，涣散的光重新缓慢又暧昧地聚起。他微微张开嘴，舌尖下压抑着呻吟，朴志晟却就想听他叫，索性撑开罗渽民的臀瓣令他整个人更重更深地坐在自己挺立的性器上。

如他所料，罗渽民被爽地一窒。

他的双眸里开始泛起粼粼水光，和以往轻薄温柔的不一样，而是充满情爱色欲的，有种呼之欲出的性感。

朴志晟不想忍了，搬着罗渽民的大腿开始冲刺起来，吞吐交媾的声音像钟乳石洞里黏着的水声，以很快的频率被拍落在光滑的石壁上。罗渽民抱着朴志晟的脖子心想，他妈的，要死了。

被朴志晟操真是太舒服了。他眯起眼，只管让对方凭喜好往自己体内操弄，似乎朴志晟摩擦哪里他都舒服，一点也不认生，全然不费力就几乎快要高潮。

但第一次这么快的话就没意思了。

罗渽民睁开眼，他夹紧了双腿不让朴志晟出来。男孩的额头上冒出了几点细密的汗珠，顺着鬓角滑落在凌厉的锁骨上，罗渽民盯着那些颗小水滴都能看呆。

“呀，志晟啊，”他凑过去在朴志晟耳边说悄悄话：“你才是会发光的星星啊。”

朴志晟一愣，慢半拍地抬起头望向罗渽民。他习惯性伸手撩开耳侧的鬓发，他金色的发根也湿淋淋的，全身滴淌的汗水在夜光映射下好像一条若隐若现的银河，贴着身躯将少年骨骼如数描画。

罗渽民喘息着，看着，幸福地眯起眼，把朴志晟搂紧了靠近自己。

“拉我起来。”

看上去体力很好的罗渽民被干到没劲了，但这只是他忠于情趣的把戏。朴志晟总是意识不到自己被骗，他温热的虎口握住罗渽民颤抖的手腕，肌肤摩擦之间又点起几簇火，在两人余光的暗处燃烧着未完全释放的欲望。

两具身躯贴合时传来了不约而同的低吟，像失而复得的磁极紧紧吸取着对方的肉体与情感。罗渽民舒服地向后仰着头，脖颈在空中划出一道修长的弧线，朴志晟揽着他的腰，掐在肋骨处的指尖不自觉发力，搞得罗渽民眉头一皱，挤出一声稍有不满的闷哼。

“啊…弄，弄疼了吗？渽民哥。”

朴志晟用鼻音很重的方式低声说着。男孩私下里与他说话的语气永远黏糊糊的，像闷在罐子里不肯长大的小精灵向时间撒娇，罗渽民也拿他这样最没办法，只好嗯嗯啊啊地摇头。他乱七八糟地扭着腰去重复抽插的动作，同时露出了渐入佳境的神情，咬着下嘴唇似乎在隐忍又断断续续地呻吟起来，频率的加快也使得对方囊袋拍在他臀瓣的响声越大。终于，朴志晟在罗渽民险些要把嘴唇咬出血的前一秒，伸头过去盖住了那道薄薄的下唇。

而罗渽民就在这个突发的吻里迎来了高潮。

——光与黑暗无法共生，而混沌却产生了爱。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我还挺喜欢的…小朴本来以为是自己先陷入无疾而终的恋情 结果反过来如法炮制 有样学样 小罗怎么对他 他就怎么对小罗 最后发现两个人其实是一起越陷越深 健康腐烂到ending.  
（就说了我的萌点一直都很歪  
（但现实里【我们】看不到的小朴对待小罗在这篇文里被我充分幻想啦 反正后面主要还是为了黄 养成反噬真好！起码对我来说在星娜里是一个经久不衰 总是可以搞搞的概念
> 
> 欢迎交流意见！  
如果能看到这里真是辛苦啦kkk


End file.
